


Stuck on You

by TenRoseForeverandever



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: Rose, hot and bothered and in need of a distraction, tries to divert the Doctor’s attention from his repairs on the TARDIS by flirting with him mercilessly and teasing him about the sticky notes that have recently been accumulating on the TARDIS console, piquing her curiosity.





	1. Twaddle

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago (possibly as long as four years ago!) I was moved by some manips by [ AllegoricalRose ](http://allegoricalrose.tumblr.com/), her [ The Doctor’s Top Secret Diary ](http://allegoricalrose.tumblr.com/post/125091350504/the-doctors-top-secret-diary) and [ Rose’s Diary ](http://allegoricalrose.tumblr.com/tagged/Rose%27s-Diary/chrono) series of manips, over on Tumblr. Two, in particular, inspired me, the one’s with the Doctor’s sticky notes: [ this one ](http://allegoricalrose.tumblr.com/post/98851442774/asthewheelwills-replied-to-your-photo-the) and the third entry in Rose’s Diary. Please check this series out! It is a work of brilliance!
> 
> Over the course of these many years, I wrote this story in bits and pieces, scrapping parts, putting it aside, dragging it out again, over and over. I have several versions of different parts of it kicking around my Fan Fiction files.
> 
> And just over this weekend, I finally finished it, about 5000 words and 3 chapters longer than I had originally anticipated, and much, much, much later than I ever could have imagined! To be honest, I’m still in shock that it’s finished at all!
> 
> My everlasting appreciation and love to my wonderful betas, [rose_nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula) and [mrsbertucci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci), whose encouragement and suggestions have helped me to finally complete this work, and actually feel pretty good about it. It wouldn’t have been the same without you. You are brilliant, lovely, wonderful ladies, through and through, and I can’t tell you how much I appreciate your help. I love you both! You make me so much better.
> 
> That being said, of course I made some minor edits since they’ve seen it. All mistakes belong to me!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Chapter 2 will be up on Wednesday, and Chapter 3 and a short (optional) epilogue will be posted on Friday.

* * *

“W’at do they say, Doctor?”

“Hmmmm?” he looked up from where he was tinkering with the TARDIS console, peering at her absent-mindedly over his brainy (…sexy) specs.

“All those sticky notes… w’at do they say?”

“Oh, that? That’s all just twaddle, Rose,” he replied, returning his eyes to his work.

Rose wasn’t deterred by his evasion. She sidled around the console toward him, biting her lower lip and dragging her finger in a seductive swirl behind her along the cool metal surface. “Twaddle? What do you mean, _twaddle_?” She was close enough to him now that she knew he would be able to feel the heat from her body even through all the layers of fabric of that he wore under that bloody, tight, pin-striped suit of his. As he straightened up, her tongue reflexively circumscribed her lips and his gaze darted to her mouth before settling on her eyes. “Is that even a word?”

“Twaddle, Rose. Nonsense, drivel, balderdash, poppycock, bunk, rubbish…” He picked up his sonic screwdriver and bent over to return to his repairs.

“Seems like a _lot_ of twaddle, Doctor.” She gestured to the array of sticky notes that adorned the edges of the view screen and various other surfaces, including the central column. “C’mon… give. W’at do they say, really?” She reached over and stroked one of the little yellow papers with a sensuous touch of her finger. She let her tongue appear again, and she returned his wide-eyed regard from under the fringe of her lashes.

“Rose!” he blurted. “Just – don’t – touch–” His armor was cracking. Squeezing her lips together, she tried to conceal a triumphant smirk. “They’re shopping lists… All right?” He flicked his hand dismissively, glowering at her from under his furrowed brows. “Happy? Good! Now, can I get on with this repair? Then we can be on our way.”

She pressed closer to him. “On our way… shoppin’?” She breathed into his ear.

“Weeell… I suppose… if you like…” He tore his eyes from hers and flicked on the screwdriver, applying it to a bundle of wires and gizmos whose function Rose didn’t have a clue about. “Did you need to buy something in particular?”

“No, ya plum, for _you_. Seein’ as you ‘ave all these shoppin’ lists…” She bumped him companionably, and if her breast grazed his arm in the process, well… that was just a happy coincidence.

“Ooooh, weeell… there’s nothing pressing, really…” His eyes snapped to hers again, and she was sure his cheeks were flushed, though it was hard to tell in the greenish glow from the central column. “Look, Rose…”

“Mmmm-hmmmmm…” she glanced up at him, a lascivious smirk tugging at her lips.

He sighed, returning his attention to his work. Without raising his eyes again, he wiggled his fingers in the direction of the jump seat. “Look, just go sit… over there, and let me get this done.”

Her smile evaporated, replaced with a little pout, her boldness slipping away.  “Can I ‘elp?  Ya know… with the repairs?”

“Nah, no need. I got it. You sit. I’ll be done in a mo’.”

She collapsed onto the seat with a resigned huff, feeling a bit rejected and lonely. Sulking, she picked at the chips on her nail polish for several minutes before giving an impatient snort. “Gonna be much longer?” She couldn’t help whinging.

He glanced over at her, sympathy softening his eyes. “Sorry… it’s taking longer than I expected. I don’t have a part I need… I’ve had to improvise.”

“Oh… Maybe I’ll jus’…” Standing, she pointed her hand in the direction of the corridor that led to the media room.

“Wouldn’t mind the company…”

“Yeah?” She flashed him a brief grin, and felt her good mood rebound a fraction.

He offered her a weak, apologetic smile. “Yeah.”

She sat back down. “Sooooo, that part that you need, yeah? Is it on one of those shoppin’ lists?”

“Wha’?”

“The sticky notes… the part you need…”

“Oh… no. That would have been a brilliant idea though. Still… where’s the adventure in that? A complete waste of my genius mind.”

Rose narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips as she considered his words. She pushed herself off the jump seat and stood, leaning forward over the console, putting her weight on her forearms, and allowing her fingers to creep into his workspace. Distracted from his repairs, he turned his head to look at her, but his gaze was immediately drawn to where her vest-top hung loose from her chest. His eyes meandered up to her face, pausing at her mouth when she allowed her tongue to poke out from between her teeth again. He swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing. He was _definitely_ blushing now.

“They’re not actually shoppin’ lists, are they?” It was more a statement of fact than a question, and she was gratified when his eyes locked on hers, full of surprise, and a hint of guilt.

“They’re more like to-do lists,” he explained with a nervous sniff. “Very similar to shopping lists, really: weeell… a bit different… weeell… both things that need to get done, I suppose.”

“They certainly seem to be accumulatin’. There’s so many more than there used to be.” Rose had noticed that their numbers had proliferated since they had returned from Krop Tor.

“Weeell… nearly losing… everything...” he swept the brainy specs from his face, deftly tucking them into one of his transdimensional pockets, “made me realize that I need to take better care of things around here.” 

“Like what? Repairs? Or maybe makin’ a remote TARDIS-recall program for the sonic?”

“Oh… yeah… something like that...”

“’S ‘at so?”

He nodded. “Yup. Anyway, nothing you need to worry about… They’re all very daunting, these things... I really ought to do…” He ran a hand over his face, his exasperation evident. “Even _I_ , genius that I am, barely know where to begin with this lot. That’s why they tend to accumulate. And you with your lovely little human brain–”

“Yeah, thanks for that.” She arched a judgemental eyebrow.

“Oh! _No!_ No, no, no, _no!_   I mean you’re brilliant! But, when you compare…  Hold on!” He abruptly switched topics, saving Rose from what was sure to have been a long diatribe on the superiority of Time Lord intelligence. “A remote TARDIS-recall program! Rose, you _are brilliant!_ If I isolated the frequency of the–”

“See?  Reckon I _could_ ‘elp, after all…  At least gimme a shot! You’re always sayin’ that I see things you miss. Ya never know… I bet if I ‘elped, you’d get through all those to-dos in no time. Better with two, remember?”

“No!  No need. Weeell… I imagine I’ll need your help eventually…” He tugged on his ear. “But first… I need to… weeell, I’ll get around to them sometime.”

“Ya don’t want me to know w’at they say, do ya?” she teased with another tongue-touched grin. “Bet I could get the TARDIS to translate them for me…”

He flushed a brilliant red.  “She doesn’t translate Gallifreyan, Rose. You know that.”

“Bet she would for me, with a little… persuasion.”

“Rose…” The warning tone in his voice told her in no uncertain terms that he had had enough of her ribbing.

“Fine,” she relented with a huff. She pivoted away from him and stalked off toward the media room. “I’ll be off then. You let me know when you _need_ me.” She placed snarky air-quotes around the word _need_.

\--oOo--

Rose was flustered and annoyed… and, frankly, aroused. She sat on the sofa, staring at the blank view screen in the media room, unable to find a movie or program she wanted to watch or even a game to play. What she really needed was… well… a good wank. Or a cold shower. Bloody, sexy Time Lord! He seemed oblivious to the fact that their touchy-feely, desperately-hugging, heated-gazing relationship was driving her to insane levels of distraction. Or maybe he did know and just didn’t reciprocate. Or maybe he _couldn’t_ reciprocate, she thought with a rueful shake of her head. She knew he loved her in his own way: was possessive (always had been), but sometimes, he shut himself off to her. And that was the most frustrating thing: his lack of communication.

Definitely what she needed was a good wank. A good, angry wank!

She allowed her fingers to stray under her waistband, past her knickers. She hissed as they brushed through her damp curls and over her sensitive folds.

God, she was randy as hell!

 _This_ was what he did to her!

She really should go back to her room and take care of herself there. But that would mean crossing back through the console room… past _him_. Guh… he probably had his suit jacket off by now, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tie gone, and shirt unbuttoned at the neck… God, his neck… and the sexy specs… and his tousled, touchable hair...

No, she was better off staying right where she was: the way she was feeling today, she would probably never make it all the way without jumping his bones.

Giving in to her body’s demands, her fingers began a steady dance to the pounding of her heart: circling, plunging, and circling again. Her pleasure was winding tighter and tighter, building steadily, driving the frustration away. She closed her eyes, head lolling over the arm of the sofa, as she imagined him thrusting his long fingers into her, his wonderful tongue lapping over her sensitized flesh, his quiet hum of… surprise?

Her hand stilled, her head snapped up, and her eyes flew open.

There he was: standing in the doorway, hands jammed in his pockets, darkened eyes boring into her.

She stifled her squeak of alarm. “You’re done with the repairs, then?” she asked, striving to maintain an expression of casual innocence. She willfully ignored the fact that her burning cheeks and shaky smile betrayed her. Not to mention the incriminating placement of her right hand.

“No… no. I just wanted to see that you were all right.” He rubbed at the back of his neck with a hesitant hand. “You seemed… earlier, but I see that you’re doing fine…” he turned to leave, “…without me. Better get back to it, then… uh, the repairs...” He swept out of the room.

Rose groaned, flushing with the molten knot of shame that settled in her gut, wishing the sofa below her could somehow swallow her up. To be honest, even that hell-spawned black hole that Krop Tor had orbited was looking very tempting right now. Because the only other option was to face him. But how could she ever look him in the eye again? And how could they ever…? She had made a right mess of things. He was her best mate. He gave her everything. Hell, he gave her the universe, all of space and time. She _loved_ him! And she had repaid him by alienating him, making him feel awkward, all because she couldn’t suppress her bloody human libido for a few minutes until she was in the privacy of her own room.

\--oOo--

“I brought you a cuppa…” she offered, her heart stuttering. The only response was a brief pause in the sounds of the repairs taking place below the floor of the console room. When they resumed she added, “An’ some Custard Creams…”

The sounds stopped again.

“I thought maybe we could talk… er… Doctor?”

Silence.

Setting the tea and biscuits on the floor, she seated herself, with her legs dangling into the space where the floor panel was missing.  “I’m sorry. I _really_ am,” she sighed.

Silence.

“God, I don’t even know what to say. That _has_ to be the most embarrassin’ thing that has _ever_ happened to me. An’ that _includes_ the time Jack stole my towels and all my clothes whilst I was in the shower and hid ‘em ‘ere, under the console.”

A muffled noise that sounded very much like a chuckle reached her ears. “And I walked in to quite a view! Loveliest bum I have ever seen!”

“W’at? Better than Jack’s?”

“Ewwww, now that, Rose Tyler, _that_ is a sight I have had the misfortune to have seen far _too_ often! So, yeah, no contest! You know, I still sometimes find your knickers down here or an odd sock.”

She laughed, a strained, nervous burst of mirth that did nothing to ease her tension.

His head appeared next to her legs, and he hauled himself out of the workspace to sit down beside her. “Rose…”

She knew he was staring at her but couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze. She felt so very vulnerable. “I… I shouldn’t ‘ave… I mean, it was really selfish of me to… I’ve been treatin’ you... It’s not fair…”

“Stop, Rose.” His arm snaked around her waist, tugging her against him.

She laid her head against his shoulder, thankful for his quiet acceptance. “But I shouldn’t ‘ave put you in that situation, Doctor, in your own home.”

He pulled back and, cupping her chin, coaxed her face up so she would look at him. Sinking into his fathomless brown gaze, she trembled with longing, her heartbeat rushing in her ears. “It’s your home too, you know.” His face was so close now their noses were nearly touching, and before she could draw another ragged breath, he angled his head and bent in to press his soft, moist lips to hers.

Rose froze in bewilderment.

He pulled away when she didn’t respond to his kiss. “Is this all right? I just assumed… And my assumptions are generally correct. (I am _very_ clever!) Based on cataloguing the various pheromones you release and your overall behaviour–”

Rose nodded her head vigorously. “All right…? Yeah, course it’s all right! Jus’ unexpected, ‘s all.”

“Well, that’s brilliant then! You know, Rose, you don’t have to hide your… weeell…” he ruffled his hair into tempting disorder “…your, er, needs from me. I mean to say… I could help with that, you know.”

She goggled at him.

“I am completely versed in human female anatomy, including an in-depth knowledge of the human female erogenous zones.” He preened, sniffing and straightening his tie. “I’m sure I could bring you to climax several times. No need for your frustration, Rose. I _am_ very good. Can’t have one of my companions being unhappy for any reason. You just say the word, and I’ll have you feeling better in a jiffy! Oooooh, a jiffy! I quite like that: a jiffy!”

Rose frowned, stunned. “So… what? You think that _that’s_ what I need, then? A quick fix? You make it sound like I’m your latest project!” She reined in the increasing volume of her voice, instead lacing it with quiet, acid tones. “I’m _not_ the TARDIS you can tinker with and think that makes it all better.”

“No, I didn’t mean–”

“You jus’ _kissed_ me, Doctor! And for a second I thought that maybe you… Oh, forget it!” She leaped to her feet. “Obviously I got it wrong! _Again!_ I can see now, that I really _am_ nothin’ special to you. Jus’ another in a long line of, what did you call us? ‘ _Companions_ ’, yeah? That you’ve also had to keep from bein’ _unhappy_.” Ducking her head so he wouldn’t see the tears, hot and stinging, brimming in her eyes, she launched herself in the direction of her room.

She left the Time Lord dumbfounded, his mouth uselessly opening and closing in his effort to find words.

 


	2. Noted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the Doctor’s attempts to apologize to Rose, she won’t let him see her until he offers to translate the circular writing on his sticky notes. The content of the messages turns out to be nothing like what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I sing my praises to my brilliant betas, [rose_nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula) and [mrsbertucci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci), who put up with all my whinging and reassure me when I’m feeling insecure. You ladies inspire me to write better, and I love you both for your unstinting support. (((hugs))) darlings!
> 
> Based on most of the lovely comments I received for Chapter 1, “idiot” seems to be the consensus as the best way to describe the Doctor, or at least his behaviour. Let’s see how he fares in this chapter… 
> 
> Allons-y! Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter 3 and the (optional) Epilogue will be up on Friday!

* * *

The hesitant knock at Rose’s bedroom door, about half an hour after she had left the Doctor gawping in the console room, startled her. She ignored it the first time.

The second time, it was accompanied by an outpouring of _I’m-so-sorries_ and _Please-let-me-make-it-up-to-yous_. This time she told him to “Piss off!” and she heard him slump to the floor on the other side of the door.

The third time, he didn’t bother to knock: “Rose, I think we really need to talk about this. I, erm… believe I may have misled you as to my intentions, and I would appreciate a chance to clarify what I meant. I suppose I made it all sound very impersonal and I never meant… weeell, I did in fact mean it to sound that way, but not, _not_ for the reasons I think you think and–” He was cut off when she threw a snow globe depicting the Rosette Nebula (a gift from him on her last birthday) against the door.

The fourth time, about an hour after she had tearfully cleared up the shattered remains of the snow globe and taken a shower, he slipped a sticky note under her door. Curiosity won out over her simmering anger. She swiped at her tear-reddened eyes, tightened her fluffy bathrobe around her waist, and padded over to read it. It was in the familiar, yet indecipherable, Circular Gallifreyan. She snorted in frustration. She turned away, crumpling the note and launching it at the door, when another emerged. This one was in English: _That previous note said ‘I hate that I’ve upset you. Please let me in so we can talk.’_

Rose couldn’t restrain the little smile that crept over her lips. She turned to her bedside table, rifling through the top drawer. There she found a pen. A pad of pink sticky notes materialized on the table top, courtesy of the TARDIS. “Aww… ta, sweet girl,” she hummed, as she scrawled a message on one of the notes: _So, are you ever going to teach me to read that Gallifreyan stuff?_ She tucked it under the door.

After a moment, another yellow sticky appeared. _YES! If you would like! I’d LOVE to!_

Rose grinned as she wrote. _You know it’s just so I can read all those to-do lists of yours, right?_

_I suspected as much,_ read his response. It was followed by another: _There’s an easier way to find out what they say, though…_

_What’s that then?_

_I could just show you._

Beaming, she yanked the door open, causing the Time Lord to tumble into the room, as he had been sitting with his back leaning against the door.

“Go on, then. Show me!”

He bounced up from his undignified position on the floor. “Knew you wouldn’t be able to resist!” he gloated, his eyes sparkling.

“Arse!” she admonished. “Now, it’s ‘bout those notes, yeah.”

“Do you mean _these_ notes, Rose Tyler?” He yanked a wad of stickies from the pocket of his jacket, waving them at her, teasing with an impudent waggle of his eyebrows.

“W’at? You took ‘em all down?”

“Yup.”

“But…”

His smile gentled and he perched on the edge of her bed, patting the mattress next to him.

Biting her bottom lip and tucking her hair behind her ears, she sat beside him, feeling a bit shy. “All right… yeah, all right.”

Silence loomed between them.

They both spoke at once, “Doctor, I –”/ “The thing is, Rose –” faltering into nervous giggles.

“You go first,” he offered.

Pressing her lips together, she nodded her assent. “I jus’ wanted to say I’m sorry again. No, don’t say anythin’, not ‘til I’ve said what I need to say, yeah?”

He gestured for her to continue.

“Reckon I’ve been selfish. I know we’re best mates, but it’s jus’ sometimes I feel like there’s somethin’ more between us… hopin’, really… and I was comin’ on awful strong earlier, Doctor. An’ then you said what you said ‘bout keepin’ your companions happy, an’ I jus’ went completely off my trolley. Blimey, you pissed me off! But now I’ve had time to think… I guess what I’m sayin’ is that I sometimes forget you’re not human, yeah, and that you prob’ly don’ feel things the way us apes do. So, I’m sorry. There. If jus’ bein’ mates is all you ever–”

“Stop, Rose. Right there. Just… stop. Please.” He held up the clump of yellow papers in his hand and set them down between them. “Please, Rose. Just let me show you.”

“Yeah, ‘kay. S’pose. Go on, then.”

He pulled one of the sticky notes from the top of the little pile on the bed. He frowned and raised his left eyebrow as he read it.  Then he crumpled it into a little ball and chucked it carelessly over his left shoulder. “Kiss _Rose._ That is no longer a to-do: _that_ is a been-done! So, what’s next, eh?” He spread the notes out, his eyes roving over them. “Ooooh, Rose, here’s a good one: _Fondle Rose’s breasts_. Eh? _Eh?_ I’ve been looking forward to…”

Her jaw dropped as she struggled to make sense of what he had said. “W’a… bu…”

“Er, maybe not just yet, then? Weeell, no need to rush things. Sooooo, how aboooouut…” He riffled through the notes, studying the strange circular language. His eyes lit up and he seized one his gaze had settled on. “Barcelona! _Finally take Rose to Barcelona, the planet, not the city._ What d’ya think, Rose? How about it? Not only could we tell that joke all day (and it’ll never get old, even after the first hundred times), but they have the _best_ spas on Barcelona, and _brilliant_ beaches. Whadya say, Rose?”

“Doctor?”

“So, not Barcelona then?” His head drooped. And he returned the note to the pile.

Rose gently placed her hand on his arm. “No, no, Doctor. It sounds lovely, Barcelona. It does… I’m jus’… I’m jus’ a little confused.”

It was his turn to be speechless.

She prompted him for clarification: “Are you sayin’ all of these “to-do lists” are things you want to-do to _me_?”

“To you; with you; for you!”

“Really?”

“Yup! ‘Fraid so.” He lurched off the bed and rocked back and forth on his toes, arms rigid, hands stuffed in his pockets, and his eyes clamped on the floor in front of him.

“Why? Why tell me this now?”

“Weeeell–”

“It’s w’at the devil said, innit? Said that I was goin’ to die in battle, yeah?”

“And I _told_ you, it _lied_!” His eyes swept back up to meet hers, a spark of irritation flaring in them.

“So… is it you feel sorry for me, then, havin’ to get myself off–”

“ _No!_ ”

“Well, w’at then?” She stood up, hands akimbo, glaring at him. “I mean we’ve spent the las’ two years huggin’ and flirtin’ and you never seem to wanna take it to the next level. And suddenly you kiss me and offer to give me multiple orgasms and… and… You wrote on a sticky note that you wanna fondle my tits, for God’s sake!”

“Always wanted to…” His voice was a ragged whisper.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“But…”

“I’m a coward, Rose.”

“What happened to ‘I’m so impressive’?”

“Weeeell, I _am_ so impressive. Eh, for the most part. But when it comes to, erm…” he waggled a finger, gesturing between them, “…that… _that_ is a façade, Rose. The things I feel; the way I feel…”

A soft smile teasing at her lips, Rose stepped close to him, wriggling her arms under his, encircling his waist. She laid her head against his chest, encouraging him with a subtle nod. His quadruple heartbeat hammered in her ears.

“I don’t deserve to be happy, Rose. After the war, all the things I’ve done. All I wanted to do was die, and then you… you blundered in and you… weeell, you gave me hope.”

She lifted her head to look directly into his eyes and raised her hand to cup his cheek, her thumb moving in tiny circles over the freckled skin and coarse stubble.

“Frightened me properly, that! Imagine! Me! Frightened! A coward, Rose. Scared to show you how I felt because I’m the Doctor, last of the Time Lords, and I don’t do that sort of thing.  Was all a bit domestic… like carpets and doors and mortgages… and mothers-in-law.”

He shuddered, and Rose stifled a snicker.

“And then, I nearly lost you, the TARDIS, everything. So, I decided that I didn’t want to waste another minute.”

“So, you wrote everythin’ on sticky notes, instead?”

“No! Not instead. Just to remind me that I needed to show you what you… weeell, what you… But I couldn’t do it. Sharing my emotions like that, it’s… urrrghh. And then I walked in on you masturbating earlier and…”

Rose groaned, burying her face in the soft wool of his jacket.

“… weeell, it gave me the perfect excuse, Rose, to offer you what you wanted, but still seem to be emotionally detached about it. I could preserve my blasted Time Lord dignity, but still get to have you in _that_ way, too. And you wouldn’t have the burden of all my emotional baggage.”

Her mood snapped in an instant from shame to outrage. She shoved him away from her. “Why d’ya kiss me then? You’re a right twat! You know that? You deserve such a smack! An’ don’t you _dare_ tell me I sound like my mum!”

“I’m so sorry…”

“ _Aaaand…_ don’t you _dare_ talk to me ‘bout your emotional baggage! All this flirtin’ and runnin’ away and not ‘splainin’ that you constantly do: that is all the evidence I need ‘bout your bloody emotional baggage, mister.” She poked him sharply in the chest.

He had the decency to look sheepish.

“And if you really _do_ feel somethin’ for me, (at least, I’m assumin’ you do, based on what you’ve jus’ been sayin’) then you should know I _care_ about how you feel.” She softened her voice to an urgent whisper. “You could _never_ be a burden to me! Not ever!”

Unexpectedly, he seemed to crumple in defeat, grasping at her and burying his face in the crook of her neck as his arms enveloped her.

“C’mon, sit with me,” she coaxed, after a moment, slipping out of his desperate embrace and sitting on the edge of the bed again. She reached out and, tugging his hand, drew him closer.

With a resigned sigh, he sat next to her, the yellow heap of sticky notes between them. (Blimey, there were more than she’d realized!) He squeezed her hand in gratitude, and several moments later, one side of his mouth hitched up in a tentative foundation of a smile. “So, Rose Tyler, would you like me to share some more of these to-dos?”

She fingered one of the papers and gazed up at him through her lashes. “I quite liked the sound of that first note: the one you threw away. D’ya think we could give that one another go?”

His bright, cheeky grin lit up the room. “You mean the one that says _Kiss Rose?_ ”

“Yeah… doesn’t have to be a one-time deal does it?” she offered a hesitant grin. “I wasn’t quite prepared for it before, y’ know?”

“Weeell, actually, if you think about it, I’ve already kissed you several times before today. But, yes, I _was_ rather hoping we could make it a regular thing.”

“Yeah, like holdin’ hands and runnin’ from monsters and…

“… and going for chips!”

“Yeah…” she breathed in, bringing her face closer to his.

They both leaned in until their noses were almost touching. Rose’s eyes fluttered shut and she began to angle her head causing her nose to nudge his, and a little zing of electricity sparked through her at the contact. She wet her lips, tilted her head further and–

“Ooooohhh! Wait a minute!” he jerked away, ignoring her grumble of protest. His hands swept through the mound of sticky notes, rapidly sorting them.

“Doctor…!”

“Shhhhh, just wait!” A few seconds later, his exclamation, “AH-HA! Got it!”, made Rose jolt with surprise. He brandished one of the notes at her, making her flinch.

“Careful, ya plonker! You’ll give me a paper cut in the eye!”

“Nah! That would never happen. Now just hold still…” In one swift motion, the little note was transferred to her nose.

“What the…?”

“Shhhhh…” With a dramatic flourish, he placed his finger to her lips. He removed the note and setting his hands on either side of her head, he tilted her head toward him, and tenderly pressed his lips to her nose. He sighed over her skin as he edged away. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

She released a trembling giggle. “W’at? Kiss my nose?”

“Yup. Love your nose!” He smirked, pulling her towards him. Before she could draw another breath, his soft lips were caressing hers. And this time she responded, yielding, opening to his insistent tongue. The kiss was passionate, but with a quiet urgency, and Rose relaxed into the Doctor’s embrace. Her fingers slid through the impossibly soft hair at the back of his head, giving gentle tugs that mirrored the rhythm of their tongues and lips gliding against one another. It was several minutes (or perhaps several glorious hours later; she wasn’t sure) before they drew apart. With a final sensuous suckle of her lower lip between his, he released her, and she opened her eyes.

“Guuuuhhh,” she stammered in lightheaded delight, her hands sliding down his arms to come to rest at his elbows. “W’at else d’ya have written on those notes? Any other places you wanted to kiss me?” she added, concealing her nerves with a bold voice.

“Oh, _yes!”_ His eyes twinkled at her.

“Show me.”

“You’re sure?”

“If you are…”

His smile broadened to a full, toothy grin. “Lie back, Rose Tyler.” He danced to the head of the bed to arrange the pillows behind her.


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose’s relationship with the Doctor takes a sudden turn toward the intimacy she’s so long desired… smut, ahoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me fits. Smut never comes easily for me. 
> 
> And then, [rose_nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula) issued me a challenge: use “lusty Gallifreyan” somewhere in the smut. Well, I did it! I wrote the smut and included “lusty Gallifreyan”! Ha!
> 
> Always, always, always, my betas, [rose_nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula) and [mrsbertucci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci) get all my thanks from the bottom of my heart. Thank-you for all that you do. <3
> 
> For all of you who have read and followed, thank-you so much. 
> 
> This is just about it. You may consider the story to be finished at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> For those of you who wish to proceed down a path of angst, an _optional_ (evil) epilogue follows. [mrsbertucci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci) denies its existence, but (don’t tell her) it really does exist. Mwahahahaha!

* * *

Rose swung her legs onto the mattress, as the Doctor had requested, her face flushed hot. Her anxiety was resurfacing. She remained sitting, and drew her knees up, hugging them close to her chest.

“Rose?” The Doctor’s hand stroked her hair, cool and comforting, as he sat down beside her.

Leaning against him she murmured, “’M jus’ a bit self-conscious, s’all.”

“It’s just me, Rose.”

“Yeah, I know! That’s the point, innit? Jus’ can’t believe this is happenin’, yeah. It’s a bit surreal.”

“If you’ve changed your mind…”

“ _No!_ No. I want to. I do!”

“Well then…” He tugged her hands free from around her legs and spread her fingers open, caressing them. Then, he placed a sticky note on each damp palm. A burning shiver thrilled through her at his touch. He coaxed her knees down and helped her recline against the pillows. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as he plucked at the belt of her bathrobe, releasing the knot with ease, and pushing aside the folds of fabric to expose her flushed, naked body.

“Oh, Rose…” he rumbled as he took in her contours and curves.

Her nipples peaked, hardening in the cool air. Trembling, she met his heated gaze, and felt the ache of arousal deep in her core. Instinctively, her legs relaxed, spreading before him, revealing her moist folds.

He inhaled. “You’re beautiful.”

“Considering…?” A giggle quavered from her tight throat.

“No, not considering; you’re just beautiful.” He leaned in to press another sensuous kiss to her open mouth. “You look beautiful. You smell beautiful. You taste beautiful.” He rose, licking the flavour of her kiss from his lips. “I think, Rose Tyler, I want to taste all of you.”

Rose squirmed in delight, almost forgetting her embarrassment, as he divested her completely of the robe.

He separated another note from the pile. “Ah, yes,” he waggled his eyebrows, eliciting another giggle, “ _Kiss Rose’s right shoulder._ ” He placed the note in its rightful location with a tender caress. “And this one, oh, I like this one! _Kiss Rose’s umbilicus_.”

“My what?”

“Your bellybutton.”

“Oh, all right, then. Why didn’t ya jus’ say so?” She laughed affectionately.

“Weeell, I quite like that word: umbilicus. Has a good ring to it. I’ll have to find a way to work it into casual conversation,” he added as he pressed the sticky to Rose’s tummy.

“Five quid says you can… you can’t…guh…” She felt a fresh surge of wetness between her thighs as his fingers trailed further down, just brushing her curls, before withdrawing again to find another note to apply to her. Did he know he was being an utter tease? Maybe… There again, this was the Doctor. Maybe not.

“Easy money for me, Tyler! You better be able to make good on that bet!” He winked infuriatingly and plucked up another note. “Oooooh, and I can’t forget _Fondle Rose’s breasts_. You don’t mind, do you?”

“God, no, jus’ _do_ it!”

“Patience, Rose,” he chided with an impudent, lop-sided grin, placing one sticky on each breast. “Though, I’ll probably just fondle the right one, for now, and suck on the left. And then, later, I can switch it up!”

Okay, so he probably knew he was driving her crazy with want. And if he hadn’t known when he started this exercise, it wasn’t taking him long to figure it out, bloody genius that he was.

Rose soon found herself overlaid in little yellow sticky notes, back and front. There were also a few pink ones from her stack that the Doctor had added when he realized he had neglected a spot he deemed particularly kissable. He had decided, many long minutes ago, it would be far easier to have her stand so he could apply notes to all surfaces with ease. Her arousal had long since waned. Now she was beyond irritated.

“All done!” he claimed.

Rose peered out at him from under several notes. “Finally!” she muttered.

“It appears, Rose, I am completely stuck on you.”

“Very funny.” She produced a rather forced smile, causing several notes on her face to spin to the ground. “I feel ridiculous, Doctor. Can we get these things off me now?”

His bright grin faded.  “Oh, right! Sorry… got carried away, I suppose…”

“Yeah, jus’ a bit.” Her eyes were drawn to his pouting lower lip. It looked so enticing, so succulent, and so kissable, she couldn’t help but forgive him his overzealous application of the stickies. In a matter of seconds, a yearning throb in her sex marked an insistent renewal of her desire. Wetting her lips, she closed the distance between them, shedding more notes along the way. She draped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to draw that tempting lip into her mouth. She was rewarded with his lovely, low groan of pleasure and she released him with a little nip. Smiling up at him with hooded eyes, her tongue peeking from the corner of her mouth, she tugged on his tie. “So, where would ya like to begin, Doctor?”

Without hesitation, he cupped her face in his hands, his long fingers carding through her hair, and his thumbs flicking a sticky note from either side of her face. He bent to place a cool, lingering kiss on each flushed cheek, and then proceeded to map her entire face: mouthing over every plane; tracing every contour; tasting every dip with the tip of his tongue. She quivered as he divested her of sticky notes with each impassioned touch. He nibbled his way up her jawline, suckling on each earlobe and outlining the shell of each ear with butterfly kisses, eliciting breathy gasps from her with sultry Gallifreyan declarations.

She tipped her head back offering him access to the left side of her throat. With a lecherous grin, he ran his tongue from her clavicle up to her jaw. Meandering to the other side of her neck, he paused at the hollow of her throat, stroking the delicate skin with his sensitive fingertips. “Mmmmmm,” he intoned, his mouth advancing to the spot. His kiss, at first tender, soon turned to ravenous suction, bruising and stinging, marking her, even as he soothed with long sweeps of his tongue.

Shudders of desire rippled through her as he leaned over her upturned face and crashed their lips together once more. His mouth plundered hers, lips and tongue smothering her tremulous moan as it rose up her throat. His hands tangled in her hair, supporting the back of her head as she responded to him, her tongue meeting his, entwining, exploring, challenging.  Desperate for a breath, she pulled away from him with a wet pop. “My Doctor…” she breathed.

“All yours, my precious girl,” he husked. “Now,” another cheeky waggle of his eyebrows, “those lips of yours distracted mine, I’ll have you know!”

“I can’t say I’m all that sorry to hear that. That… that was amazin’!”

“Quite right! But it seems I’m getting off task again. There’s so much of you left unexplored.”

She reached up to stroke his cheek fondly. “Doctor, this is lovely, it is. More than. But, this is supposed to be ‘bout sharin’, yeah. I want to see you, too. I want to… to touch you… erm… to find out how you… erm… taste. I want to make ya feel… good.” A burn crept across her cheeks, but she refused to let herself be overcome with shyness. “’S’at okay?”

He responded with a discreet nod and a grateful, but reserved smile, and watched her in mute appreciation as she tugged at his tie, loosening it and draping it around her own neck. His eyes followed the length of the tie down her body to where it just covered the top of her curls. His throat bobbed as he swallowed, his tongue flickering over his parted lips.

Next, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. It landed with a soft thud on the floor, where it mingled with discarded sticky notes. As Rose undid the buttons of his blue oxford, she savoured the sight of each bit of freckled skin that was exposed, delighting in the feel of the soft smattering of hair under her eager fingers, and the racing syncopation of his heartsbeat. She pressed a kiss to his heaving chest as she pulled the shirt free of his trousers, leaving it hanging open around his slim torso. As she removed his belt, her eyes never left his burning gaze.

The air bristled with their silent passion, and she pressed up against him, allowing her peaked nipples to graze along his bared skin, causing some more of the stickies to become lost to the growing pile of discards by their feet.

Rising onto her toes, she brushed her lips across his, a whisper of a kiss that soon became a cry: all tongues and teeth and unhindered moans. She pulled away, desperate for air, only to return, after a stolen breath, to create a ragged trail of hot, hungry kisses down the midline of his cool torso, delighting in the breathy sigh that poured from his lips. She took a moment between kisses to admire his musculature: strong and wiry; long and lean. Gorgeous!

Soon she was crouching, her face next to the waistband of his trousers, his tie dangling between her thighs, tickling her. She revelled in the sight of his darkened eyes fluttering closed with pleasure as she palmed his straining bulge through the coarse fabric. Grappling, fumbling with his belt and buttons, she soon had the trousers pooled around his converse-clad feet. She nudged him to shuffle awkwardly backward until his calves bumped up against the bed.

Through the dark blue fabric of his pants, she wrapped her fingers around his cock, pumping him several times, his inarticulate, carnal groans casting a thrill of arousal through her, leaving her core hot, swollen, and wanting. His tip protruded from the waistband, a pearl of moisture sparkling there. Hands quaking, she grazed it with her thumb, slipped her fingers past the waistband of his pants, and eased them past his erection and down the firm contours of his legs.

“Sit.” Her cheeks flushed as she gave the soft command and she shuddered as he obeyed, swallowing thickly, earnest anticipation blazing bright in his wanton gaze. Not trusting herself to speak, she wordlessly untied his Chucks, and set them aside. Then she slipped off his socks and pulled his trousers and pants from around his feet.

With soft prods, she spread his thighs apart and settled on her knees in the space between them. Her eyes roamed upwards, lingering on his impressive erection, lovely and thick, before moving further on, to marvel at the searing desire that imbued his expression. She locked onto his eyes, never faltering as she wet her lips and pressed a kiss to his tip. As she explored with her tongue, slowly swirling, lapping around him, he gulped, breath coming in low, fervent huffs. Encouraged, she gradually sank deeper, drawing him further into her mouth, bit by bit, revelling in feel of him, all unyielding strength against the pressure of her lips, yet gliding, silky and smooth over her tongue.

Hollowing her cheeks, she moved back up, flicking over his frenulum as she reached his tip, triggering a guttural sound from deep within his chest. Her own arousal building, she set up a steady rhythm of shallow bobs, devouring him, suckling him, bringing her hands into play, kneading and stroking, working him toward release. His groans stoked the molten heat of desire, deep within her. She closed her eyes, lost in the moment, savouring the rich sounds of his pleasure, even as her own need throbbed between her legs.

Then suddenly, his gentle hands were surrounding her cheeks, stopping her movements. “Rose, please…” the words came out strained and breathless, “…please, stop. Please…”

Rose released him, panic welling in her heart. “Did I do something wrong?” His tie suddenly felt constricting around her neck, and she tore it off, discarding it on the floor. “I’m so sorry… I jus’ thought…”

“Something wrong? No! No, no! Just the opposite. It was… good, very good. _You_ were good! You were, weeell…” his fingers spasmed along her jaw, _“too_ good. And I should think we’ll be able to make time for more of that…erm… particular activity in the future. If you’re willing…”

“Uh-huh...” She blew out a ragged sigh of relief and tried for a sultry smile. She glanced up at him through the fringe of her lashes, desperate to get the mood back. “I just might be,” she cooed.  

“Oh, that’s good. That’s very good. And not, _not_ that I’ll need any reminders, but I should think… erm… _Fellatio, courtesy Rose Tyler_ is worthy of a sticky note or, weeell… ten thousand of them. But right now, this… _this_ should be about us, together.”

Rose bit her lip and her heart quickened in her chest, her mind warring between anticipation and disbelief that this was really, truly happening.

“C’m’ere.” He took her by the hands, and lay back on the bed, drawing her on top of him. “This all right?”

She nodded, unable to speak, and as she straddled the Doctor’s slim hips, he ran his calming hands over her back, freeing the last of the sticky notes from her body. As they spiraled to the ground, the last of Rose’s trepidation eased. She planted her forearms on either side of his head and leaned in to press her lips to his again. The kiss rapidly became hot and messy as the Doctor’s hands wandered over her body, fondling and caressing, moving her against him.

At the feel of his cock nudging against her slick folds, Rose rolled her hips, sliding over him. Their lips broke apart as he thrust reflexively against her, and she raised herself onto her hands, taking advantage of the position to rub against him with longer, firmer strokes, strokes that rapidly rekindled the smoldering tension deep within her core. She was getting too close, too fast.

She needed to feel him inside her… now!

As she reached back, wrapping her fist around his generous girth, she pressed her forehead to his, and pumped him once, twice, readying him. He released a needy whimper, as she guided him to her core, sinking slowly over his cool flesh, taking him in, inch by magnificent inch. She  
trembled with the exquisite sensation of him stretching her wide, filling her aching sex to capacity.

“Fuck, you feel so good!” The words poured from her kiss-swollen lips, as she allowed herself a moment to adjust to the feeling of him buried to the hilt within her.

“Such language, Rose!” He growled low in his chest and gripped her buttocks, moving her back up his shaft. “And this is just the beginning,” he announced, plunging her onto himself again with a filthy grin. “All the things I want to do with you, to you…” He had been quiet and restrained (relatively speaking) as the level of their intimacy had increased, but now, as he guided her along his length, he was reverting to his more familiar manic babble, his restless hands playing over Rose’s body, touching her with feverish devotion. “I’ve fantasized for so long… never dreamed I could have this… have you… I’ve wasted so much time…” His eyes locked onto hers, suddenly forlorn and lost.

She couldn’t allow him to sink into darkness. Not now. Not as long as she could bring him joy and pleasure. “All the time in the world, my Doctor…” she stammered, breath heaving, as she adjusted the angle of their thrusts to achieve just the right friction. He groaned beneath her, the desolation in his gaze fading. She moved his hands to her breasts, encouraging his touch, as she sped up her movements, gyrating her hips, just so, the yearning tension growing in her womb. “You’re the Lord of Time, yeah?”

“Oh, yes!” His eyes now shining with nothing but love and passion, were drawn by the soft jostle of her breasts, resting in his palms. Worshipping one with his lovely, long fingers, he took the nipple of the other into his mouth with firm sucks and pulls, his talented tongue laving her, sending pulses of ecstasy straight to her core.

She was so close, and he must have felt it, the first erratic flutters of her bliss. “That’s it, my Rose. Come for me,” he mumbled around her sensitive flesh. Chasing her euphoria, Rose’s movements became more urgent, powerful, and the Doctor’s words transformed into lyrical invocations, thrumming against her skin. Words in his native language, she realized somewhere in the depths of her passion-hazed mind, as beautiful as the swirling circles of his written words, they tugged her inexorably closer to completion.

One more curl of his tongue, two more undulations of her hips, three more Gallifreyan words of encouragement rumbled in her ear and she was pulsing around him, head thrown back, as she lost herself in wave after wave of rapture. Seconds later, he followed, exploding inside her, his lusty Gallifreyan cries of devotion morphing to the exultant utterance of her name, soaring off his tongue like a prayer from his soul.

\--oOo--

Languid in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Rose lifted herself from where she had collapsed on the Doctor’s chest, feeling delightfully sticky between her thighs and aching in the most wonderful way. She didn’t want to move, enjoying the pulse of his heartsbeats against her cheek and the quiet intimacy of him softening inside her, but she needed the loo.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He offered her a cheeky grin, but there was an underlying sense of unease to his query.

“Gotta wee. Get cleaned up, yeah.” She brushed his fringe from his forehead and pressed a soft, reassuring kiss there. “I’ll just be a mo.”

Minutes later she had returned, spooned against him, her back pressed to his chest and his arms surrounding her, one hand gently cupping a breast. She felt so cherished. She was in awe that she was here, finally sharing an intimate relationship with this wonderful man, after so long, wishing and hoping (but never daring to believe) he returned her feelings. But, oh, he did! He had just been hiding them on sticky notes, hesitant to burden her with the ghosts of his past and, she believed, his fears of a future where he outlived her by centuries.

Well, she wasn’t planning on going anywhere soon. They’d just have to make the most of the time they had.

She nestled into him, stroking his arm, pouring her love through her touch. As she drifted toward slumber, he brushed his fingers over her shoulders and chattered into her hair. “So where to next, hmmm?” He gestured to the remaining stack of sticky notes, resting on the bedside table. “I have load of places jotted down I’d just love to show you!”

Rose smiled around a drowsy yawn, as he continued to ramble.

“There’s Barcelona… I mentioned that earlier. Top notch spas! But, oh, how about Trivlukiver? The mountains are spectacular, and the snow is purple. Can you imagine that? Purple snow! We could go skiing. And of course, the grand tradition of après-ski is a given.” He kissed her shoulder and gave her breast a light squeeze.

Rose giggled. “Sounds lovely,” she hummed, her eyes drooping closed.

She was suddenly startled to full alertness when he sat up with a triumphant shout. “No! Wait! I know just the place! There’s this beautiful planet. I don’t think it even has a name. (You could name it, Rose!) It doesn’t have spas or ski lodges, but you should see it. The fauna is all airborne, like an ocean in the atmosphere. It’s brilliant! Some might even call it breathtaking. Come on,” he leaped from the bed, “adventure awaits!”

Exasperated, Rose grabbed his hand and tugged him to a stop. “Doctor, I’m knackered. It sounds lovely, it does, but could we go there tomorrow?” She searched his eyes, finding that dark uncertainty lurking there again, the need to run.

“Weeell… that’s certainly an option…” he scrubbed the back of his head, “…but I want to make the most of every minute I get to spend with you. And here you are wasting your life away with sleep.” He frowned.

She pulled him down to her. “Doctor, we have all the time in the world for planets and adventures. I jus’ want to hold onto this moment. First times only happen once, and right now, the adventure I want most is to snuggle… with you.  S’at all right?”

His face softened, his eyes glistening, and he shuffled under the covers again, tucking them around the two of them. “All right? Of course, it’s all right!” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him, enveloping her in a tender embrace. “There is nothing in the world I could want more. In fact, _Snuggling with Rose Tyler;_ I think have a note around here somewhere to that effect.”

\--oOo--

“How long are you going to stay with me?”

“Forever…” She glanced away, diverted by the improbable creatures flying above them. The unnamed planet, it turned out, was even more amazing than she had gleaned from the Doctor’s description.

It was several heartbeats before he responded: “Promise?”

The distress in his whisper forced her eyes back to his, and she reached out to take his hand in her own. “Forever,” she assured him, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the back of his. “If ya want, I’ll even write it on a sticky note… a to-do list for me: _Stay with the Doctor forever_.  An’ I’ll put it right on the central column so neither of us will _ever_ forget.”


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purely optional ending for those of you who wish to have your hearts ripped out and stomped on. Proceed with caution… 160 words of pure angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said to my fabulous, incomparable betas, [rose_nebula]() and [mrsbertucci](), “I'm not sure if I should include this epilogue at all... it is pure evil, really. And not needed. I think the story concludes nicely with the previous chapter. But I'm so tempted... mwahahahahahaha.”
> 
> Temptation won out! But you’ve been warned… [mrsbertucci]() denies the existence of this epilogue. You may follow her example, if you wish.  
> Thank-you so much to all who read, followed, kudoed, and commented (even those of you who choose to follow [mrsbertucci’s]() example!)

* * *

Only a few weeks later, the Doctor trudged back to the TARDIS alone, hands stuffed into his suit pockets and head hanging, leaving the stark white walls of Torchwood behind him. Looking up at the central column, he saw it: the last sticky note; the last to-do… the only one left: _Keep her safe._ He crumpled it in a clenched fist.

Done.

Mission accomplished.

She was safe in Pete’s World. No thanks to him, but safe, nonetheless. He supposed he should count his blessings…

Prepared to launch the TARDIS into the vortex, his eyes swept over the blue-green iridescence of the rotor again. Another note still clung there, a pink one that had been tucked underneath the last one. He tugged it down, running his finger along the edge of it in a loving caress, as he took in Rose’s beloved, untidy script, the one word she had asked him to teach her to write in Circular Gallifreyan:  _Forever_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, so sorry...
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read, kudoed, and commented. <3<3<3


End file.
